


Always

by Catheryne (bettythetl)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-02
Updated: 2006-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettythetl/pseuds/Catheryne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel finds out the consequences of writing about his love for a certain someone on the internet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

Few people know of this. The few that do will never tell. You are now one of those people. Or at least you will be when I stop sounding like one of those announcers off of a creepy television show.

It all started over a hundred years ago, when a young mortal stumbled into my life. Literally. He ran right into me and didn't realize it. Just kept walking. When I knew he was far enough away that he couldn't see me, I turned my head and studied his retreating back.

I had seen him coming, sure and I knew he was distracted, but I didn’t stray from where I was walking. I didn't need to. I was the great Angelus, Scourge of Europe and Favored Childe of Darla. But despite all that, the little distraught human intrigued me.

So, when the women were sleeping, I braved the overcast weather and followed him where he went. Saw his mother, saw his so-called 'friends' who called him William the Bloody Awful Poet. Hn. Maybe that's where he got a couple inspirations...You must be confused. Let me explain.

His name later on would become William the Bloody when I told him as a fledge that the name William didn't strike quite the right amount of fear in someone's hearts. Or in their heads because one of his little mortal companions had stated that they'd rather have a railroad spike driven through their skulls than listen to William's poetry. ...But, I digress.

I followed William around, as I said, learned all there was to know of him and in doing so, fell madly, completely in love. You must be shocked. Don't be. Demons _can_ fall in love, contrary to popular belief. So, finally, after weeks (or was it months...) of watching my little obsession, I finally met him. He had run into me again, literally, same as before, but this time he apologized.

Then, when he looked up at me, this may sound clichéd, but I felt a zing go down my spine and, had my heart been beating, it would have stopped at the blue of his eyes. My own must have gone unfocused for a moment or two because he asked me, "Are you lost?"

I cryptically replied to him, "Not anymore." He just blinked at me and, for the first time in my unlife, I couldn't think of anything to say. So, I just stammered my goodbyes and fled. I could feel his curious eyes on me the entire time, feeling as if they were burning a trail up and down my spine. I made it home before the women woke, but just barely.

That night, Darla and I had 'a bit of a spat' as I said to William later and she disappeared. Dru went out hunting and let me be. When she came back, she had a newly made fledge with her. My William. I was shell shocked when I saw him, but I schooled my face well. I only wish now that I had said something to him, anything at all but what I did.

It's in the past now, something I can never forget, or forgive, but I would give almost anything to change it. Thing is, what _would_ it have changed? I couldn't exactly have told my grandchilde that I was in love with him. So, he turned to Dru.

But my boy was always observant. Sometimes on a hunt, he would see me watching him and he would smile that little smile of his and I would fall all over again. I'm probably boring you so I'll get to the point.

I'm still in love with him. My problem is, I don't know how he feels. I still love William, Will, Spike or whatever he wants to be called. But I'm stuck with this inside of me and it's eating me alive....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angel clicked the button to submit his journal entry into the online journal that Cordy had set up for him so long ago. The only problem is, he didn't specify who could see it. So, _everybody_ could. In particular, one blond, computer savvy vampire who should _never_ have seen it...did.

Spike stared at the computer screen in front of him from where he sat in Wesley's office and for the very first time since he could remember, he was speechless. That didn't mean he wasn't moving, however. He was doing plenty of that. He printed out the journal entry, shut down Wesley's computer and stalked to Angel's office.

Said vampire was shutting down his own computer and looked up in faint surprise when the blond entered the room. "Is it true?" Spike demanded, trying for harsh but sounding insecure.

Angel blinked at him. "Is what true?" he questioned, curious.

"That," Spike spat, pointing a shaking finger at the printed entry he had thrown on Angel's desk.

Angle cocked his head to the side slightly and picked up the piece of paper. As his eyes scanned the opening lines, they grew wide. As he read farther down, his face paled more than usual. "Spike...I..." he stammered.

"You...what, mate, you what?!" Spike practically roared. He was shaking like a leaf, so barely controlled was he. He didn't know whether to be beyond furious or happy. So, he hid that latter and showed the former. "You what, decided you'd play a trick on ol' Spike? 'Oh, he won' care that I confessed me undyin' love for 'im. 'e's just the moron who 'angs about!' Wrong, Angelus! You've gone _too_ far this time!" he screamed. Then, being the creature of action he was, he jumped over the desk and tackled Angel to the floor.

Angel barely had time to blink before had an armful of Spike and he was flat on his back on the floor. He accepted each blow he received from Spike but started to block them easily when the littler vampire started shaking again. Only when he smelled salt did the older vampire know why.

On the next punch, Angel stopped his grandchilde's fist and caught the other one as it shortly followed the first. Holding the weakly struggling body to his own, he cooed softly in the ear near his mouth, whispering, "Shh, Little One...shh. I'm here..." He vaguely heard words muffled against his chest and said, "What was that?"

"Why didn't you just tell me...Why'd I 'afta find out on the bleedin' internet?" he hiccoughed as he spoke and Angel cursed himself a fool as he held the shaking body closer.

"Because..." Angel began haltingly, "Because I didn't know if...Because I was a coward. I was afraid that you'd just laugh at me and I...I couldn't do that." His voice was barely a whisper at the end and if vampires could blush, he would have.

Spike took his face from where it had lain, directly over where Angel's heart should have been beating and looked up. "I wouldn't have laughed, pet..." he whispered. "I would have done this." He brought his hand up so it cradled Angel's face, his thumb softly stroking his cheekbone. His blue orbs sought out Angel's set of chocolate brown, asking for permission. When it was granted, Spike leaned in and captured the older vampire's lips in a chaste, almost innocent kiss that made tears spring to his eyes again.

When the kiss ended, Angel cradled Spike to his chest again in a mirror of their position before. This time for entirely different reasons. He held him there to make sure that he was real and this just wasn't a dream. "I love you, Spike. I always have. I _always_ will," he whispered.

 _Always..._ The enunciation of that second always rang in the little blond's mind and he curled in tighter to his Angel's arms and couldn't fight his smile. _Always_

 **The End**


End file.
